Love Behind the Darkness
by Zenshiki
Summary: Two vampires of the night seeking for vengeance for the lost of their parents, will they find it? or will they find far better from it? A maihime and bleach crossover.. NatShiz and Yorusoi pairing.OOC&AU sorry, i sucks at summary
1. Chapter 1

Edited: Special mention to my Beta reader, Kaede-sama! Thank you very much! :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME and Bleach! Ok?

A/N: This is my newest story for the year 2010! Hope you enjoy! :) R&R

Remember! Don't assign yet who's who! Just wait for the author to reveal them, ok? :)

**Love behind the Darkness**

Chapter 1

Introduction to the Characters

The sound of running footsteps, of heels tapping, in a dark alleyway can be heard. A woman with silver hair and shining blue eyes was running for her life, from a 'creature' behind her.

"Where are you going, hmm?" came the husky voice of a woman that appeared from the shadows. She had blocked the running woman's way, leaving her no chance to escape.

"Please, stay back! Leave me alone! Stay away…please," the woman pleaded and stepped backward as the red eyed woman was moving closer to her. She found her back flatly lay against the cold wall of a building.

"Why? Isn't it you, who is the one after me? So, I'm here now, what's the matter?" the face of the woman came into her view. She then saw the sparkling red eyes of the woman.

"Please…don't do this…I'm begging you…please…" the silver-haired woman begged as she knew that her life was in great danger.

"Hmm…? What if…I don't want to…you can't do anything about it, can you? And besides, it's your fault for seducing me and now…you'll pay," the taller woman was wearing an all black shirt and loose jeans. Her face was now nuzzling the blue-eyed woman's neck, kissing and licking it in a sensuous manner.

"Please…Please…Ahhh…" the girl felt two sharp fangs dig into her smooth neck, drinking her blood instantly. The silver-haired woman became weaker and weaker, as her assailant continuously drank her blood. After a while, she couldn't feel anything as her body became numb.

The assailant held the woman firmly as she enjoyed herself, drinking the pure blood of her victim. She then dropped blue-eyed woman to the ground, dead.

"My, my, am I really that charming, that girls and boys are crazy for me?" the woman asked out loud as another figure emerged from the shadows.

A 19 year old woman who stood a foot and a half taller than the 'assailant' commented, "Well, I guess my little sister inherits my beauty, but we should clean this mess up".

"Hai-hai, nee-san! Whatever you say!" the crimson eyed woman replied with a sign of annoyance.

"Hey, hey! Don't show me that attitude, will yah?" her older sister ruffled her long silky hair, scolding her like a child.

"Keep your hands off my hair!"

"Whatever!"

"Get out of here, you BITCH!" a man with black spiky hair and a scar on his cheek yelled at a 17 year old woman.

"But, Takeda-san, please be more considerate. I promise I'll pay the rest of the rent including the interest. So, please let me stay a little longer until I get a new job," the girl pleaded.

"Tsh! Are you kidding? I've been kind enough to not put you into jail! Now here you are, promising me to pay all your rent AND the interest? Oh c'mon, don't make laugh…get 'outta here!" he growled shoving her away.

A small woman is passing by and witnesses the scene. She feels sympathy for the younger girl that she noticed was begging the crazed man.

"You! Old Man! How dare you beat a defenseless woman! You coward!" snapped the small woman, as she helped the girl stand up, and turned to glare at the man in front of her.

"Tsh! Who the hell are you? Don't act like a heroine here miss! I'm just teaching this woman a lesson!" the man's anger flared once more.

"And you think that's right you idiot!" the small woman retorted.

"Watch your mouth, woman! Leave this place already before I call the police! And take her too, I'm sick and tired of her," he shouted angered by the newcomer as well.

"Not until I do this, CRAZY MAN!" the small woman shouted back.

"You…ugh…"the man dropped to his knees, holding his aching crotch as the two women ran away.

"Ne, why are you letting that idiot beat you?" the small woman asked.

"It's alright. I actually owe him a lot. I was begging him to let me stay a little longer because I have no place to live and I was just fired from my job," the girl replied to the small woman's question.

"I see, but why were you fired?" the small woman questioned curiously.

"Ah, it was because one of the customers, where I'm working. The man was harassing me so I slapped him in the face. In his angry and drunken state, he went wild and ruined the club. The manager witnessed all this and decided to fire me," the girl answered.

"That was rude! It's not your fault!" the small woman said shocked.

"Never mind that it's done already," the girl sighed.

"Anyway, I think I've seen you before. I just can' remember it though...hmm…Oh! YEAH! I remember! We're studying at the same university, right?" the small woman asked.

"Hmm…yeah...I remember you! We're in the same English class!" the girl replied cheerfully.

"Mmm hmm!" the smaller woman smiled to her companion as they headed on towards her apartment.

"By the way, thanks for saving me. I forgot your name though, sorry," the girl said walking with the small woman, step for step.

"It's okay! I'll tell you my name later. First, let me clean your bruises at my apartment," the small woman replied.

"But-"

"No but! Come with me and let's heal your bruises, okay?" the small woman stopped and asked.

"H-Hai, arigatou," the girl replied in thanks as they continued on.

"So, which club you prefer?" the older woman asked her younger sister as she drove a black Porsche 911 onto the main road.

"You choose, I'm not in the mood today," was the younger sister's reply.

"O-okay"

The two women found themselves in a disco club. It was dimly lit with the sound of the music echoing into back and back into the center. Many men and women were on the dance floor, doing some dirty dancing. Several groups of people stared at them as they entered the club. They look like they've seen two 'angels' descended unto earth, but unbeknownst to them these are no 'angels'.

The two women decided to sit at the bar, signaling the bartender for two glasses of their usual order. The bartender knew what they wanted, so he went into a door behind the bar to get it for them.

While the two were drinking, a brunette girl approached the taller woman, "Uhmm...ermm…hello there…I-uh just wondering if you two can join my friends over there…if you wouldn't mind though".

"Why of course! I would love too! I can't ignore an invitation from a beautiful lady here…" the taller woman then reached for her hand and leaned in to kiss it.

"I'll just talk to my little sis for a short while, can you wait for us?" she purred at the excited brunette.

"O-of course," the brunette shyly replied.

The woman then 'accidentally' dragged her hand over the brunette's breast, making her shiver at the sudden contact. The brunette then blushed furiously as the woman winked at her. She then excused herself after being caught off guard by the taller woman.

"Oi…stop daydreaming we're going for them, hmmm…four of them. We should take 2 each…fair enough?" the younger sister asked.

"Sure…" the older replied.

"Ok! Let's go!"

A/N #2: I just want to make myself clear…it's a Mai-HiME and Bleach cross-over. You will soon find out who's who! I promise! Of course! This is a ShizNat pairing but the Bleach pairing is secret! Lol! Guess who they are! Please leave a review! I want to know what you guys think of my story.

zenshiki09


	2. Chapter 2

thanks again Yoruchan! ^^ love ya dude! ^^

A/N: Hello guys! Thanks for all of your review! My computer is not yet been fixed but I'm still working on my story! Anyway it makes me enjoy myself writing this! :)

As you can see on the first chap the two vampires have red eyes, vampires eyes changed its color related to their fangs. I learned it in twilight when Bella realized that Edward is a vampire. I know, it have a lot of OOC and I want them that way! Lol! So hope you enjoy this chap, please leave a review for me T_T…

At last! My exam is over isn't it that great! Lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Convenience and Satisfaction

MAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACH

"What's up, ladies? How ya doin?"

"Hello there, handsome woman and to your cute partner"

"That's my little sister Natsuki" the golden eyed woman informed as she let the brunette woman give her some space to sit in.

"Hello there! I'm Natsuki Kuga, please to meet all of you beautiful ladies" Natsuki said, casting them a gaze of her stunning jade eyes.

"And I'm Yoruichi Shihouin, it's a pleasure to meet you" the purple haired woman then beamed her cat-like grin to the girls before them.

"And so are we, the brunette woman over there is Maya then beside her to the left is Sonya and to her right is Asuka and I'm Hikari…" the petite woman introduced her companions as she stared at the golden eyed goddess.

"Nice to meet you" Natsuki said before eyeing to the girl beside her.

"So anyway, do you guys want something to drink?"

"No but thanks, we can drink as much as we want …later" Yoruichi said with a smirk on her face.

"O-Okay then"

MAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACH

A group of raven haired women along with a chestnut haired girl were silently walking past several apartments. They stopped in front of two storey apartment painted in a colorful purple with a shade of bluish gray.

"This is where I live, come on in"

"O-okay, so what's your name again?"

"You really don't know my name even though we are in the same class? Ok I'm Soi Fong, you can call me Soi"

"Thank you Soi-san, for everything"

"Don't mention it, Fujino-san"

"Shizuru, you can call me Shizuru"

"Oh, Shizuru, okay"

Soi show her apartment to her new companion, and then she led Shizuru to her new room.

"This is your room now, Fu- Shizuru I mean. I'm sorry it's a bit untidy but I can help you clean it on the weekend…So is that all of your belongings?"

"I guess so"

"Oh…okay…after you changed your clothes, come down into the kitchen, I'll prepare dinner for both of us"

"Thank you, Soi-chan!" Shizuru announced before she closed the door.

"S-Soi chan?" Soi asked herself as she proceeds to the kitchen. She found it cute that the younger girl added a 'chan' suffix to her name just like a child. Soi prepared for both of them a chicken curry and a scrambled egg with corned beef. Shizuru didn't like an orange juice so she asked Soi a tea.

"Kami! Shizuru are you that fond of tea? That is your firth cup already!" Soi didn't believe what she saw as Shizuru gave her only a sheepish smile.

"You should take a rest now, we have class tomorrow" Soon, Soi told the other woman as she prepared herself to go to her bedroom for her to sleep. It's getting late at night and both of them have classes tomorrow.

"No, I'll look first a job then let's see if I can made up on time tomorrow"

"No, you'll be attending your class then I will help you find a part time job, okay?"

"I-I can't that's too much…I-"

"Look! I want to help you because I want to! So stop complaining before I kick you out from this house!" Soi didn't let Shizuru continue their arguments as she felt very sleepy now.

"O-Okay, thank you very much, Soi-chan!"

"Whatever, goodnight Shizuru"

MAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACH

"Hey, take it easy! okay!?" Natsuki drove their car to their home as she felt Hikari's finger on her lap.

"Hmm, you naughty girl…where are we going then? It's crowded in here let's go to a place a little more private, ne?" Hikari was beside Natsuki in the passenger's seat , letting her finger trace the right thigh of the driver while Sonya was in the back seat, sleeping. Yoruichi and the two other girls rode on a cab following behind Natsuki.

They reached their destination in less than thirty minutes. The mansion is an old fashioned style located behind a long pathway from the gate. The gate is 15 feet high composed of a thick bronze metal with plants growing all over the gate. It is automatic as Natsuki pushed the remote button in her hand.

The group went inside the mansion after paying the cab. Sonya who is not that drunk like the others were somehow felt something wrong was happening. She has an eerie feeling about being inside the house. It was dark and no one was home. The mansion is not that creepy at all but the lack of presence inside the house made it creepy. The floor is made up of fine granite tiles and the ceiling is white with a shade of brown. The place is well cleaned and all the furniture is in place.

After wondering around, Sonya found herself together with the other girls in a large living room. While they're enjoying the place, Yoruichi's golden orbs turned into red the same as to Natsuki's jade orbs. Yoruichi approached Maya whose eyes were focused on her deep red eyes that was longing for her. She didn't waste time as she grabbed Maya into her room leaving the others.

"So, is this your room, Yoruichi? How lovely…uhm…erm…Y-Yoruichi" Maya moaned as she felt Yoruichi's lips gently kissing her neck, arousing her in a short time. Because of her aroused state she didn't felt two fangs dug deeply in her neck and gently sucking her blood. "Y-Yoruichi…hmmm…Ahhh". Maya hummed and moaned until she felt numb and before she realized, she was pale because loss a lot of blood in her body.

The same thing happen in the three other girls as Yoruichi killed Maya and Asuka while Natsuki fed on Sonya and Hikari.

MAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACH

A/N: sorry if it is kinda short, but I'll try my best to make it longer.

Let me remind you people, I'm not that perfect and I'm not yet that used to of writing, that's why my sensei is helping me! So if you have any problem with my grammar or spelling…I'M SORRY! --,

Thanks to all the people who inspired me to continue my stories! Especially, envy01-and-monkeyking01lover, darkshadow-lord, otomsk, yorusoi and to all the people who add me to their alerts and favorites and those kind hearted people who leave me a review! Thanks again! ^^,

_zenshiki09


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited by Yorusoi…thanks buddy! ^^**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach and mai hime. Geez! I hope Yoruichi and Soi have a scene! And I wish there will be a pure ShizNat anime! How I wish! T_T

Chapter 3

Hope

MAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACH

"So…what are we going to do now, nee-san?"

"What? Hmm…I don't know." Yoruichi said feigning ignorance.

"Uh-huh…NEE-SAN!!" Natsuki nearly destroyed Yoruichi's eardrum as she shouted at the top of her lungs. Of course, no one would hear them outside.

"Alright! Alright! Geez Natsuki-chan! Ok! Let's clean this mess up already!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki is the step younger sister of Yoruichi. After the death of Natsuki's dad, her mother married another man. Seto was Yoruichi's father who really fell in love with Natsuki's mother so they agreed to turn them into vampires. They can live peacefully if that incident didn't happen. Both Seto and Natsuki's mother died in a fight between other vampires protecting their daughters. So Yoruichi took care of Natsuki for almost a century. Yoruichi and Seto are really not a pure vampire, they were turned accidentally running into a clan of vampires when they were in England.

They fed on humans and live with an immortal life. They disguised themselves as college students every now and then. They were now enrolled in Fuuka Academy, Yoruichi's is in her senior class and Natsuki on her Junior year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, nee-san after this can we go to another bar?"

"WHAT?? Are you not satisfied yet?? Geez! You fed on two people in a row!"

"BAKA! I didn't mean that! I just want to hang around! Nee-san no BAKA! BAKA!"

"Knock it off! Will ya? Before I bite you!!"

"Ohh…I am afraid…help! help! Nee-san BAKA!"

"Shut up! Let's go now!"

—At the garage—

"Car or bike?" Yoruichi asked her younger sister choosing whether they would prefer bike than a car in their huge garage full of different kinds of vehicles ranging from bikes to sports cars. Getting this was easy for them so they collected different kinds of vehicles.

"I choose the bikes, let's race!"

"Hmm…let's make a bet. If you lose you'll not drink any blood in one day."

"Fine, as if you can beat me." Natsuki was ready to dash off as she put her helmet.

"Of course I can, see it for yourself." Yoruichi smirked as she put her own black helmet.

MAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACH

"Shizuru-san, this is your night dress. I hope it will fit you, it's kind of small for you."

"Oh thank you, Soi-chan." Shizuru took the offered dress with a smile before trying it on meanwhile, Soi was busy preparing her things for tomorrow's class.

"You'll be going with me to class, understood." Soi demanded more than a request as she now approached the chestnut haired woman.

"But-"

"No buts. I'll talk to my manager at the bar into hiring you as a waiter with me."

"O-ok thank you again, Soi-chan."

"Uh…okay…so…well…it's getting late. Let's head off to bed already." Soi flushed as she was called with a chan on her name, again. No one dares to call her like that but she found it cute just like a younger sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soi is a senior college student in Fuuka Academy with Shizuru as her classmate. She was born in China but transferred in Japan with her uncle when she's ten years old. Soi lives in a small apartment provided by her uncle who passed away when she's in her first year college. She inherited her uncle's fund that she used in her studies.

Shizuru's parents died in an accident when she's 9 years old so she lived with her grandmother that soon died. After her grandmother's death she was left behind with no support so she lived on her own when she turned 15. Actually Soi and Shizuru were classmates since their first year but never had a chance to get to know each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry guys…I said that I will make it longer but I had a writer's block! HELP! Yorusoi! Heh heh…I need additional ideas that will support my planned ideas. :) Oh! And thank you for the kind reviews guys! ^^, hope you will never get tired leaving your poor author a review. I want to know what can you say to my story. Please? Please? Oh I said it already it is an OOC and AU so all of my information in there are all my ideas. I let you know there short background when they were young. I will like to clear myself, Yoruichi is 19 years old when she became a vampire and retained her youth until the present. Natsuki is 18 years old, Soi is also 19 years old and Shizuru just turned 19. There, I hope you will not get confused. Oh my, my an is quite long, ne? sorry ^^,

Please leave a review…I'm begging! T_T I just want to know what can you say about my story…pwease?? ~_~

Thank you people who leave reviews, add me into their fave author/story and alert for my story…I really appreciate it guys! I was touched! Again I want to thank my great sensei! ^^,

Otomsk_hmm…you seems quiet…something wrong, my friend?

Yorusoi_i need your help! T_T

Nekomi-chan_when will you update?^^, you made promise to me…T_T

Sensei_i hope you can correct any mistakes on this chap ^^,

Kindly check out my other fic, entitled "Letting you go" it's a pure NatShiz…it's a bit angsty but it is a romance story.

_zenshiki09


	4. Chapter 4

another great effort of yorusoi! ^^

A/N: Okay, this is a **re-post**. Thank you hanazono-san for the suggestion, I made my dividers more visible than the earlier so that you will not anymore be confused. ^^,

OOOHH! Now that I noticed! The divider that I used is not visible! Sorry! I changed it though.

I also corrected some of the errors I committed, but if you found errors, please be free to tell me. :)

Thank you for all the readers who leaved their reviews and made a nice criticism about my work. Hope I can satisfy my dear readers! ^^,

oh, and thank you pastelle for the review but I don't understand your language. But thank you for reviewing. I can't reply you back cause you don'n have any account.

**** I would just like to clarify that it is an OOC and AU so it's nothing to do with both of the series. I made Natsuki more masculine in here and bolder. And what's the sense of her being a vampire if she doesn't have some flirtatious and cool demeanor? AND!!! She's Yoruichi's little sister so what would be expected! Lol! ^^, one more thing, I was using both English and American language so I'm sorry if I made you all confuse. Some of the words that I used are also mixed English and American.

A/N: Oh! I didn't notice! I'm sorry if this story seems similar with the work of another author. I didn't know that. I made this story inspired by the movie twilight. So sorry, author-san if this story seems similar to yours.

A/N: Please leave a review people, I don't know what you think about my story so please be free to leave a review, this will help me to improve my work. Intelligent criticism will be accepted while flamers will be rejected! Lol! Just kidding, any review will be fine x]

Ha! Too much author's note but I would just like want to clear things out! ^^ …On with the story!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, do I? argh!

**Chapter 4**

**Partners**

MAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACH

"Any plans for tonight?" Natsuki asked her sister that was zoning out of her mind.

"Oh…ermm…What about girl hunting?" the two sisters then burst out laughing gaining frowns and attention from the students and some teachers. They were on their way to their shared class of Hand to Hand Combat.

Soon as they arrived, Natsuki saw two red orbs that belonged to a chestnut haired woman who was busy talking to a certain raven haired girl.

"Kuga! Shihouin! Are you two just gonna stand there until the end of class? Or will you two prefer to stay out of this room already?" Both Yoruichi and Natsuki snapped out their reverie and returned back to their selves when their professor called their attention.

"Hai-Hai!" the two women said in unison.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ne, nee-san, did you see that one girl with the chestnut hair?" their trainer was busy demonstrating some moves as Natsuki leaned sideward to her sister.

"Huh? What? Come again?" the older woman, staring at the petite girl with raven hair and two braids behind her back replied.

Natsuki, a little confuse on why her sister keeps zoning out several times, gave her sister an odd look. "Hey! What's with the look?" Yoruichi wailed as her sister giggled. She didn't know why her sister was laughing at her.

"I was just asking if you see that chestnut haired girl over there I think she's hot, but I think you have some other business to the person beside her, eh?" Natsuki was amused on how the way her older sister reacted this time.

The two sisters were abruptly interrupted by their trainer as she told to her class an announcement, "Okay, as for your requirements for the whole semester, I will group you all into pairs. I want you all choose a person to be your sparring partner, enlists yourselves and then we will start immediately." The two vampires who both have the ability to read people's mind able to know before their trainer able to finish her sentence.

The two women then approach their designated partner before they lost their chance. So Natsuki moved towards the chestnut haired girl who was busy talking to a smaller woman while Yoruichi sneaked closer to the shorter but cute girl not too much away from her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If you will excuse me, can I talk to her for a minute?" Natsuki then stare into a pair of red eyes. The said woman was a bit surprised after she was brushed off with this cute but annoying girl. She scoffed but decided to leave at the same time.

"Ara Ara, may I know what pleasure I can do to you?" Natsuki blushed at the comment but quickly regain her composure as she stared with the beautiful girl facing her.

"I was just wondering if you already had a partner." Natsuki looked away after being caught staring at the face of the chestnut-haired woman.

"Now that you asked, you already got rid of my soon-to-be partner so I guessed I still don't have one." Shizuru was amused on how this blue-haired woman approached her directly without any hesitation. She found her interesting after she caught this woman staring at her in the beginning of the class and several more times during the class. And now, here she was in front of her asking her to be her partner. Shizuru found it really amusing so she joined the ride of Natsuki's purpose with her.

"Oh I see, now that you still have none, would you like to be my partner?" Natsuki insisted. She didn't want this chance to slip out of her hands to know better this angel in front of her.

"Oh, I don't even know you so I have no reason on why would I accept your offer. Isn't it?" Shizuru was testing the girl's patience as she carefully watched the reaction of the other woman.

"No there's more reason on choosing me as your partner, so that you will know me better, ne?" Natsuki was determined and no one can stop her on what she wants. She will do anything to get what she found interesting.

"Ara? Okay then, if you insist." Shizuru felt a tinge of warm on her cheeks on how bold this stranger was. She was somehow delighted about this handsome woman who approached her after seeing her in less than half an hour ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey there!" Soi nearly had a heart attack after she heard a husky and playful voice of a purpled haired woman behind her.

"Hey! You almost had me a heart attack. What is it that you-" Soi was stopped mid-sentence as she found herself staring into a fierce golden orbs that belonged to a stunning goddess.

"Hmm? What is it again?" Yoruichi questioned the smaller woman as she noticed her stopped on what she is supposed to say. For an instance, she can't able to read this woman's mind so she found it a bit weird on what was wrong.

"Huh? Oh…Hey! I'm the one who's asking!" Soi was blushing intensely at the fact she had been caught staring on the golden-eyed woman.

"Geez, relax! Ermm…I would just like to ask if you want to have me as your partner…" Yoruichi was now the one who can't speak clearly as she mumbled the words to the petite girl.

"Oh…Is that so…well, I guess I could accept your offer?" Soi found herself blushing intensely. She wasn't sure on what she said so she replied more on question than a statement. She didn't know why she would be able to accept an offer to a complete stranger. In addition to that, she was a bit surprised as a very attractive and mischievous woman confidently asked her out to be her partner.

Soi then saw the woman's flashy grin as if she has just finished drinking a bowl of milk like a cat. "That would be great, so may I know the beautiful lady's name?" Yoruichi then extend her arm and kneel down like a prince asking for the princess' hands.

"Hey! Stop it! Everyone is staring at us! Okay! I'll tell you my name just stand up, please?" Soi was getting embarrassed more than irritated on the way their classmates look at her, some of them were glaring daggers to her, some were envious and some were in awe on the way the goddess act in front of her.

"Okay then…name's Yoruichi…Shihouin Yoruichi." Yoruichi then flashed her big wide grin as she stared on the smaller woman's silver irises.

"Yoruichi…what a beautiful name." Soi muttered as she lingered inside her lips the woman's name.

"Hmm?" Yoruichi noticed that the younger girl was muttering so she asked what she had just said.

"Oh! Nothing, I'm…erm…Soi…S-So-…Soi Fong."

"Ohhh! What a beautiful name you have!" Yoruichi then held the younger girl's hands as she led her to their trainer to enlist their name as a pair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ara…Can I ask your name? 'Cause I think it's a little awkward of being your partner without knowing your name, isn't it?" Natsuki was staring intensely on the human being as that made the said woman's body tensed.

"Not until you tell me your name…right?" Natsuki 'accidentally' brush her fingers on the other woman's arm that made her squirmed.

"Uh…I –uh…I'm Shizuru Fujino, what's yours?"

"Kuga Natsuki."

"Ookini! what a cute name."

"Is that so? Then let me tell you that your name is beautiful as you are just like an angel."

"My, my, are you flirting with me?"

"Oh, me?? Not at all, I'm just stating a fact." Natsuki replied as she turned her gaze on Shizuru and then looked away. A hue of pink plastered on her pale face.

"So, Kuga-san-"

"Natsuki."

"Ara?"

"You can call me, Natsuki."

"So, Natsuki-san, can we now acknowledge our trainer so that we can start already?" Shizuru gazed upon the emerald eyes of the woman in front of her. She found herself lost in these beautiful orbs just like a clean and refreshing color of emerald.

"Sure, shall we go then?" the emerald green-eyed woman held her hands to Shizuru then hold it still, approaching their now shouting trainer.

"Ara, you can let go of my hand now, Natsuki-han." Natsuki, after realizing what Shizuru had said, quickly revert her hands as she apologized to the red-eyed woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahnn…ahh…stop, oh god!" a blonde woman was breathing hard as she was in ecstasy but not until she felt two pairs of fangs on both sides of her neck. Then it's already too late that the blonde woman's eyes went blank after her blood was almost drained.

Two beautiful women were feasting on this defenseless blonde woman as she found herself being the prey for her two predators. She can't do anything as she was being struggled by these two, enjoying themselves with her naked and pale sexy body.

"Enough." Yoruichi tapped her sister on her right shoulder, motioning her to stop or she will die when she drink the last drop of blood of their prey.

The two sisters were once again hunted a new prey into their mansion, but unlike before, they were accompanied by their 'families'. They were outside of the room as they were greeted by their friend.

"Yoruichi-sama, Natsuki." Chie Harada is one of their fellow friends but she highly respects the two especially the elder one and became the closest friend of them.

"Chie-san, I'm glad you're here, where are Kuukaku and Kisuke?" Yoruichi was dressed in a black robe and blood all over her cocoa-skinned face.

"They're in the living room, taking care of our 'guest'." Chie reached out two towels for both Natsuki and Yoruichi.

Kisuke, Kuukaku and Chie were Yoruichi and Natsuki's families for all over a century. The two were in the living room, entertaining their soon-to-be preys as Chie approached the two sisters.

"I see, you three can stay here, okay?" Yoruichi's eyes were in deep red as she stared into the shorter haired-woman in front of her, leaving no arguments.

"Uh…Arigatou, Yoruichi-sama, and another thing…."

"What is it?" Yoruichi cocked one of her eyebrows, not expecting the shorter girl to give a report in such time.

"We received a report about a mass killing of human somewhere near in Sakura City. Some of our affiliates reported about this incident. Can we initiate further investigation for that matter?"

"Hmm…let's leave it for a while, let's see what will be the effect when it already reaches out our territory. Anyway, it is not our concern for it is not our territory." Natsuki interjected after cleaning herself and her once bright red eyes were returned into its emerald color.

"I think it's a good idea, okay then Chie-san you can rest now." Yoruichi motioned her friend to leave as they prepare to call the night a day.

"Okay, thank you. Have a good night Yoruichi-sama, Natsuki."

"Yeah." Two said in unison as they both proceed to their respected rooms, ironically they didn't use for sleeping but for some 'activities' with their preys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ne, Soi-chan, have you already experience to fall in love?" Shizuru was in her daze as she asked her roommate absentmindedly.

"Huh? Eh? Erm…I don't know." Soi stuttered as she was caught off-guard of Shizuru's question. She was studying her history book but then, her mind reverted into a certain golden-eyed woman with purple hair. She really found the woman very cool and her gaze was very intense. Unbeknownst to her, Shizuru was also thinking about the azure haired woman who she felt amused with.

"Ikezu, Soi-chan!"

"Wha? Stop it, Shizuru!" Soi was plastered with deep red hue on her face as she realized that she was daydreaming about the older woman from their class. She merely sees her during class, and now this is her chance to know more of the older woman, which she found it odd.

"Hmf!" Shizuru tried her best pout to Soi but failed.

"Oooiii! What's with that look?!"

"Soi-chan is such a meanie!" Shizuru made fake cries as she enjoys teasing the shorter girl. But deep inside her heart, she was longing for something, rather…someone…

MAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACH

A/N: wow! It's my new record! This is my long chap as far as I know! ^^, sorry for the late update, blame my MIDTERM EXAMS! Lol! Anyway, just wanna say thanks for yorusoi's wonderful ideas and especially to my sensei, whose always there for me! ^^,

Please leave a review? Please? Please?? Your author-san is begging! Haha! Anyway, all of these plots and initial ideas, I didn't intend to imitate some other stories, so sorry if some of this story's ideas were somehow related or similar with the others, but I didn't imitate any stories or fanfic. ^^,

Zenshiki09


	5. Chapter 5

Yorusoi's another edited chap! ^^ thanks! 

A/N: yey! An update!!!  thanks to all the reviewers, readers who add my story in their alert, and favorites, but I will be really inspired if you leave me a review! ^^,

Again, I would like to clarify things out. This is an OOC and AU. But I tried my best to follow their character behavior.

Shout out to all my dear reviewers! I always love your reviews because you guys are all honest! Yay! ^^, keep leaving a nice review! It will help me a lot on how you view my story.:)

I would like to give my gratitude to Yorusoi and heart-san for your support. ^^, thank you very much!

Shout out: Oooiiii! Otomsk! I have updated! How ya doin?! I missed my friend! ^^, dropped by a message for me if you have some spare time! ^^, sorry, if I've been gone for a while, your lazy author was being LAZY…lol!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach and Mai-Hime. T_T if I do, I will specially make a unite anime of them and I will make them the main characters muwahahaha! (in my dreams T_T).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 5**

**Villains and Encounter**

MAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACH

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Along in the dark alleyway of Sakura City stood an abandoned building, which was feared both of vampires and humans who were well informed about a brutal group of killer vampires.

"Sir, there were initial reports of the Shihouin Clan found in the Fuuka City, what shall we do?" a spiky haired man whose face was pale not because he is already a vampire but because a pair of brown eyes staring intensely at him that made him felt uncomfortable and afraid.

"Oh I see. You may leave, you're presence is not needed anymore."

"Hai, I will be leaving now. Please excuse me." The man hurriedly walked away not wanting to stay any longer into the creepy room of their 'boss'.

"What do you think? Isn't it a great opportunity?" a white haired person wearing a long black coat and a pair of brown pants stepped into the shadow beside the well calmed figure sitting in a throne-like chair in the middle of the room.

"Not yet, let them come to us. I'm sure they were all aware of the incident that we've done. They were afraid to reveal the blood sucking vampires to be known in public. They will surely hunt us down especially the two sisters…" the ever so calmed man told to his subordinate and well trusted ally.

"I see. So be it. I guess we just wait for them to come over to us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Say, nee-san. What can you say about that girl? I mean…erm…uh…arggh! Never mind!" Natsuki was very desperate to know her older sister's opinion about her partner but she can't briefly explain nor tell to the purple-haired woman what's in her mind right now. Unbeknownst to her, her older sister was experiencing the same thing just like her.

"I dunno either." Yoruichi simply shrugged off as she walked along the dark alleyway to the infamous stripped bar. She didn't want her little sister to laugh at her so she simply shrugged off.

"Anyway, have you already wondered about Chie's report last time? About the villains that killed numerous innocent people in the Sakura City? I sensed something that was not right. It is also dangerous to the public that may know our existence."

Yoruichi was caught off guard of her little sister change of topic, much to her disappointment about that incident. "I know that but don't make yourself to be get involved in this situation, I can handle this on my own."

"But-"

"No buts, you heard me. No more complaints and no more questions. Am I clear?"

Natsuki just hummed in agreement but didn't want to leave that matter. She was rather confused and worried about that matter and when it comes about danger, her sister never asked her to stay away hence the opposite. She took note that after the report of Chie, her sister was acting so strange.

"Ne, Natsuki, I'll leave you for a while, alright? I'll be on the club later. I just forget something but I'll be right back."

"Alright, see you then."

Yoruichi then walked the opposite direction, disappearing in the darkness of the night. She dashed off from rooftop to rooftop as she drifted her mind once again in the upcoming fight between the person who had killed Natsuki's mother and her father. She wants vengeance but she didn't want her emerald-eyed sister to be involved in this bloody war. She did care for her very much. She is the only family member that was left to her anyway so she doesn't want to loose her dear sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stay away from me, you monsters!"

A woman who was trapped in a dark corner of an isolated alleyway was thinking of any possible plan to escape a very dangerous situation. She was on her way home from a nearby store to buy some groceries when three men start following her behind and occasionally trapped her into the place she was now. She was ready to fight, but examining the circumstance, she was outnumbered. Much to her disappointment, she was 2 feet shorter than the three. All in all, she was in real danger.

"C'mon babe, it will be easy. All you have to do is to give us some good time on fucking you, isn't it that easy? Well, what do you think boys?" a man in his late 20's looks like the leader among the three. He was stepping forward to the petite woman whose eyes were now slits as she glared the taller man in front of her.

"Yeah!" the two men said in unison that appeared to be his subordinates and approach the poor woman. They quickly grip the woman's wrists, restraining any protest.

"Awe, if you could just be a good girl, we don't have to force you, ne?"

"You son of a bit-" the woman was cut off as she felt a strong pressure against her cheeks. She was slapped on the face making her head spun from the strong impact. She felt dizzy and her knees was about to give up.

"Heh! Don't you dare call me that, you bitch! Now where are we again?"

Suddenly,

"Hey, why don't you leave that woman alone and go fuck yourself."

A new voice was heard and slowly walking forward to them. Its voice calm but obviously there was venom dripping into it.

"And why would I do that? If you like, you can join us and have a good time with, now will ya?" the leader proclaimed as he turned his gaze on the stranger that have just arrived.

"As I was saying, why don't you leave her alone and go fuck yourself? Do I make myself clear to what I had said? I don't remember that I agreed on joining this useless and shit-like dog play of yours."

The stranger spat, gaining an insult from the part of the leader of the men.

"You fucking son of bitch! Men! Teach this stranger some lesson on how to fuck off with others' business!"

Out of the shadow, a person revealed itself. A purple-haired woman, whose hair was tied in a ponytail, has piercing golden eyes and a well toned body. She was ready to strike anytime as the two men charged before her.

The woman who was now freed from the forceful grip of the two men earlier, collapsed on the cold floor. Her blurry eyes caught glimpse of a purple-colored hair before she lost her consciousness, too exhausted on the event that happen to her earlier.

"My, My, don't get too excited."

Her mischievous tone of voice insulted the three men. One of them charged forward attempting to punch her in the face but never reached its beautiful owner. Hence, he was stumble back to his feet as he was flipped over to his own back. The other man took out a knife ready to stab the woman who he thought was left unguarded. Much to his dismay, it never hit the target but the handler of the knife itself. Blood spilled as he realized that he was the one being stabbed. Finally, the man who is the only one left, stumbled and run for his life. He never succeeds as he felt two sharp fangs roughly dug in his neck making his blood oozed out. His eyes were dilated as he felt light headed on the lost of blood. He never realized that he was already lying on the cold floor, dead.

"Soi Fon, are you alright? Soi?" the unconscious woman somehow heard her name being called out as she tried to open her eyes but never succeeded, instead she groaned on Yoruichi's neck. After killing the leader, she rushed to Soi who was somehow collapsed on the floor.

Yoruichi heard her groan as she felt relieved that the smaller woman was somehow is still in a good condition. Soi didn't realize that her two arms were wrapped around loosely on Yoruichi's neck. While she was unconscious, Yoruichi carried her in bridal style while she is figuring out where she will bring this woman that made her attention to drift. Alas, there's no other choice as she head off to a place she could think about first.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Flashback**_

_Yoruichi is on her way to some business when she smelled a familiar scent of Sakura flowers, thanks to her vampire ability, she found its source. She was a bit far but she can hear its voice. _

"_Stay away from me, you monsters!" _

"_That's Soi! What is she doing in these late hours? Wait! What the hell?! What are those three men doing to her!? " _

_Yoruichi carefully approach the group as she clearly noticed the mixture of anger, fear and anxiousness on Soi's grey irises. Yoruichi's heart was pumping hard, "Wait! She has no heart! She was already dead! What is this feeling building inside of me? Could it be concern? Worry? No it can't be! " Yoruichi thought as she was debating on herself mentally. "Maybe, just maybe…urgh! No! wait! What am I thinking?! She was in great danger and here I am only watching her while debating mentally on myself! I should help her! Damn it, Yoruichi! Of course! She needs help!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of Yoruichi's Room…

Soi Fon carefully open her eyes as she was now regaining her consciousness. The first thing that she saw was a pair of golden eyes gazing at her intensely that made her body shivered.

"Wait. Gold eyes, purple hair, tanned skin, Yoruichi?!!"

Soi was startled but calmed down as she heard the calm voice of its owner.

"Relax! You're safe now."

Yoruichi informed as she helped the woman to sit up.

"Where am I?" Soi scanned her surroundings as she noticed that she is far away from her apartment.

"In my house, in my room and in my bed I supposed." Yoruichi stated as a matter of fact tone of hers.

"Wait! the guys! What happened?" the raven haired woman keeps recalling little by little on what happened.

"Well, your savior comes to rescue a little girl who needs help and after that your hero then handled you to me." Yoruichi replied half lie and half true trying to have a little prank joke on the other woman.

"Uh huh…That's a silly joke of yours!" Soi growled as she mentally answered her own question.

"Oooiii! Nee-san why did you— Soi Fon?!" another figure was present on Yoruichi's room, but Yoruichi already sensed it.

"Good Evening, Natsuki-san…Sorry for the interruption, but—" Soi was dumbstruck as she noticed Natsuki's eyes.

"What the?! Nee-san! What is going on here?!" Natsuki nodded her head for acknowledgement before she dragged her older sister outside her own room.

"_Red eyes? RED eyes?! I may be snobbish but I'm not blind! Why the hell Natsuki's eyes were red?! Yeah, I know Shizuru has also a pair of ruby eyes, BUT! I knew it from the start it is red! How come Natsuki's eyes became RED when it is supposed to be GREEN! What the hell is going on? Is this just an imagination? No it can't be! Unless I see it again and confirmed whether it is true or not!" _Soi thoughts were interrupted when Yoruichi stepped inside the room.

"Are you feeling well now? You can stay here for the night. I will escort you on your way to school."

"No it's alright, not that I mind though but I don't want to bother you and Natsuki-san anymore." Soi put her feet over the carpet as she motioned to leave the room soon.

"Nuh uh! You're not going anywhere. You stay here and have some sleep. We still have classes tomorrow so you better sleep now." Yoruichi suddenly pounced Soi back to the bed like a cat pouncing its prey. She didn't allow Soi to protest as she pinned her down on the bed.

"But! Shizuru is the only one at home, and she will be worried by now." Soi really didn't care if she take a sleepover on Yoruichi's house but she was worried about Shizuru.

"Don't worry, I asked Natsuki to watch over her not that she mind it at all. I asked her to call Shizuru to informed her that you will be staying here and she didn't need to worry cause you're in a good hands." Yoruichi informed Soi but inside of her she can figured out the irony.

"_I am a fuckin' vampire and I'm saying she's in a good hand? I must be crazy telling her a lot of crazy things. But I wonder if she noticed the different color of Natsuki's eyes, if that happens, we are in great trouble. And one more great trouble! Damn it, I must not let Soi leave this room. Of all the times, why did it happen when all of my vampire subordinates are here! Damn it!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Flashback**_

_Outside of Yoruichi's room…_

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?! First, you tell me that you will follow me at the bar, and now our classmate is here inside our lair! What are you thinking!? Do you even realize that the others are here!?" Natsuki was surprised and at the same angry because she didn't expect that her older sister had brought their own classmate into the mansion._

"_Can you see? She's in here, relaxing. Isn't it obvious? I was on my way when I heard a voice that needs some help, so I checked it out and found out that it was Soi so I saved her and another thing is I don't know where she lives 'cause she was unconscious." Yoruichi actually know it was her mistake of bringing Soi in their secret mansion. She knew what will be the consequences when Soi found out their deepest secret. _

"_I know that! But I didn't expect that you will bring your little lady with you in our mansion! And I'm worried, I think she noticed my eyes."_

"_Nah, where do you think will I place her? Will I just leave her there? I think that's not a good idea. Anyway, what about your eyes? It's no big deal, she wouldn't notice it." _

"_Just make sure of that, I know you have a thing on her, but we have rules to follow when it comes to our secret."_

"_Let me ask you something."_

"_What?"_

"_What if that girl was in Soi's situation and you are on my situation, what will you do?" the bluenette was caught off-guard. She didn't expect that it will be shot back at her. _

"_Argh! Whatever! Do what you want!"_

"_Oh and I have a little favor to ask, would you kindly tell to your girl not to worry about Soi and she will be back tomorrow?"_

"_Okay...wait! She's not my girl! Argh! Forget it!"_

"_You know, you're really good to tease, Natsuki-chan!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Hai! hai!"_

"_Nee-san…"_

"_Hmm?" _

"_Don't let her leave your side, our subordinates are here. Be careful."_

"_I already knew that, thanks."_

"_mm hmm."_

_**End of Flashback**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening, is this Fujino Shizuru?" a deep voice asked as Shizuru answered the call. She is currently drinking her now fifth cup of tea waiting for her roommate to arrive. She is really worried on why Soi is not yet home. The raven haired woman just said that she will just buy some goods in a nearby store so Shizuru was wondering why Soi took so much time on buying. She was in her deep thought as she heard the phone rang.

"Yeah I am. May I know who is calling?" Shizuru replied, she swears to herself that she was familiar of the voice but she couldn't point out until the voice introduced its name.

"This is Natsuki Kuga, one of your classmates. I just want to tell you that Soi is in our home with nee-san. She is in a good hand and nee-san will just accompany her in the school tomorrow. If only it will be alright with you?"

"Oh! Nat-chan! It's alright. Yeah I was really worried about Soi but now that you told me that she is with your older sister, I can breathe freely. But I was just wondering how did you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you and besides Soi left her phone here." Natsuki mentally cursed because it is now her second time of being caught off-guard by a question.

"Oh well, uhm…ermm…I do some research, so- sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, it's alright. But I'm a little scared that I will only be the one left in here but maybe my dear Natsuki can accompany me tonight? I felt alone so I was just wondering if my Natsuki will be with me in bed." Shizuru said as a matter-of-factly tone but there is a small lie into it, teasing the woman opposite the line. She found it amusing and cute whenever she observes the emerald-eyed woman blush furiously. Natsuki didn't know that Soi and Shizuru have their own respective rooms and didn't even think about it.

"Ba-BAKA! I…uhm…ermm…I didn't mean that!!"

"Ara? Is my Natsuki thinking some perverted thoughts when I ask her to accompany me?"

"N-NO! Of…Of…Of course not!!" even Shizuru can't see Natsuki's face, she was sure that the poor woman was blushing hard.

"So my Natsuki doesn't want to accompany me, ikezu!" Shizuru then make a fake cry, letting Natsuki hear her intentional cries.

"What? Oh! Okay! Okay! I want to accompany you alright? Just don't cry…argh!"

"Honto ni?"

"Y-yeah."

"Great! So I'll be waiting for you here, my Natsuki!"

"Well, alright…"

"Okay, see you later my dear Natsuki."

"Later." Natsuki sighed as she hangs up the phone.

"_It's gonna be a long torturing night."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: THERE! At last an update! Happy now?! So, you better give me a good review now.^^, anyway, please bear with me, okay? Please? *puppy eyes. Don't be harsh.

Is it that bad? Please tell me people! I want to know what you think! And give me some ideas also if only you want, ^^, but I will just thanked Yorusoi for so many ideas you shared for me!

Sorry for updating so late, but anyway, I was planning to make a magical girl lyrical fic…FateXNanoha are really adorable!

*Hey people, I will allow you to peak on some fics I want to make soon. Heh heh,,,

magical girl lyrical nanoha (FateXNanoha)

strawberry panic (YayaXTsubomi)

*I also post a marimite one shot together with this! ^^, heh heh,

Take care always,

Zenshiki09


	6. Chapter 6

_**a/n: lol! this is an edited chap! x] Hope you don't mind at all **_

_**Though…I feel bad…some readers don't leave any reviews…is my story really that bad? T_T aww…it really makes me down. Maah! Can't help it, but I still want to thank lildevilish, darkshadow, zaki-kun, and others for leaving review! ^^**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

A/n: sorry for taking this post so long. I have so many works to do…gomen! And also, this chap is short, due to lack of ideas or my ideas that I thought but I forgot already…yeah,,I have no excuse so ja ne. please, R&R! ^^

DISCLAIMER: don't own anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

**The Darkest Secret Revealed**

MAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACH

"I hate it when she teases me like that. Mou…what the hell did you do to me, Shizuru?"

Natsuki was on her way to Shizuru and Soi's apartment, riding her motorbike. She can't understand it, when she first saw Shizuru, she felt uneasy and it really bother her. She has stunning red eyes, true red eyes unlike her own eyes. Her eyes glows red whenever a scent of blood reaches her. Eyes that bait her victim to come to her and present their selves, her eyes have that curse. But she can't blame anyone. This is their fate, her fate. Never in her vampire days had she eye with a woman. Not that she prefer woman than man but the way she treat the brunette she couldn't understand. She is the lion, hunting her prey and nothing more. For her, humans are created to feed on vampires. Until that day, when she first set her eyes on that woman made her insights changed. How it is been twisted by her very own beliefs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--Shizuru's POV--

"Ara, how nice of Natsuki, she takes my teasing seriously. Looks like she likes me, though she's not suitable for my preference but I think she's cute."

_I talked to no one in particular but I stopped as I heard rustling in the window, looks like she wants to surprise me. Mah…I can't let her to do that fufufufu…silly Natsuki._

"Natsuki? Silly Natsuki…why don't you just knock at the door,ne? Nat-"

_I stopped in the middle of my track as I noticed three guys with deep red eyes staring at me hungrily. Their canines were sharps as they snarled at me. For the second time in my life, I saw vampires. _

"Wha…What do you want?"

"Hmm…I wonder…"

_One of the man said, looks like he's the leader between the three of them. His bright red pools staring at me, reflecting my own ones crimson eyes. I stepped back, as much as possible, I want to escape from them. _

"You can't go anywhere, young prey."

_I shivered as he said that, I step back again. Even though, there's no chance of escaping, I should still try_

"Please, leave me alone."

_I beg them, tears starting to fall in my cheeks. Ara, looks like this will be my end._

"Sorry lady, but this night would be your worst day."

_They step forward in my direction as I back away, closing my eyes to somehow wake me from this nightmare. Then, I felt a presence in my back. Two arms encircling my waist pulling me into a hug. I though this will be my end, but the person in my back spoke. _

"My, my, looks like there's someone snatching my property, Ryu."

"My lord?! I…erm…we…uhm…we didn't know! We're sorry! I swear!"

_I was in the middle of my inner battle as I didn't notice the three men were backing off. I slowly open my eyes, there I see the three intruders' eyes full of fear and I wonder why these vampires scared _

"Well, now you know, can you leave us now?"

_I heard the person in my back spoke again, voice full of authority. Then, I realized, if these three vampires scared with only one person in my back, it…must be their leader_

"As you wish, my lord."

_I heard the vampire I thought was the leader spoke, and then it hit me. Lord? Kami…looks like I'm more in great danger._

"Please, someone help me. help me…"

_I silently prays, silly me expecting of a miracle to happen but then…the person behind me walked in front of me. The person sounds like saying something. I didn't bother. I just pray hoping for a miracle to happen. This will be my end but then…_

"Shizuru! Speak to me! Shizuru! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?! Shizuru?"

_That voice is too familiar. I wonder whose voice is that. Maybe I'm dead now, vampire sucking my blood. I felt the person keeps on tugging me, so I look up to see my killer. _

"Shizuru? Are you alright now? Don't worry you're safe now."

_I was stunned in my place, what I saw was a pair of dark crimson eyes looking with concern all over her beautiful face._

"Natsuki?"

"I'm glad you're okay now."

I felt her hug me again, but I pushed her away. She's…she's a vampire too…the same kind of creature who killed my parents! It can't be! No…Natsuki's a vampire!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/n: just wanna share something funny in my opinion. _

_I was after a guy who stole my bike, (I borrowed a bike for a while) with my cousin. Once we spotted my bike, we quickly followed the guy. Unluckily, I was trapped in a narrow bridge where there are small children blocking my way…in my desperate attempt to go after with him, I shouted at the small children…_

"_Shoo!! Shoo!!" (imagine me shooing a crazy dog in my way) x] lol! _

_(Those pinoy readers I'll translate it in tagalog…)_

"_Hoy! Shoo! Woosh!! Shoo! Alis!"_

_One of the boy said, *"anu ba 'yan! 'di naman kami aso!" (I'm super desperate at that time!)_

_*what the hell! We're not a dog! Geeze!_

_Then I dashed off!!!_

_Yeah, it's corny, but if I demo it, I can find it really funny! x] All the people that I told this about laughed at me. _

_Well, ja ne! ^^_

_zen_


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the new post! Yay! I hope you enjoy, as usual, R&R! ^^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mai-HIME

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

**Confront and Comfort**

MAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACHMAIHIMEBLEACH

Natsuki's POV, thoughts in italic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shizuru?"

I called for her, but her eyes were slits and dark. I shivered and as a vampire I can sense the rage and fear in her.

"You're a vampire! Stay away from me! All of you killed my parents!"

_Then it hit me…hard. I just realized I'd revealed my secret to a human that I'm not planning to kill, all the more the person that I had saved. I didn't realize that she had already a knife in her hand ready to stab me. I could have avoided the knife but I refused, it's just that if this woman wants to kill me then so be it. Maybe this is my destiny, to be killed by a mere human. When I felt the knife penetrated me just below my chest, I hug her to me. I know I can't die easily because I can heal myself quickly if I drink blood but not this time since I had never drink in a month now. I felt her body stiffened but she didn't pull away. I can feel the blood rushing into my open wound and my sight became blurring. _

"I care for you…"

_Those four words would be my last statement as I'm sure this would be my end. I never felt the hard floor but a soft body that supported me before I was totally unconscious. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I opened my eyes, am I in hell already? Why is it I'm seeing a ceiling? I sit up but I felt a dull pain in my head. Wait, am I…alive? I looked at my surrounding. I saw Shizuru beside the bed and sleeping. It's still dark outside so I assumed I was unconscious in just few hours. I still have one last question that I need to know, why am I alive? I examined my wounds. It was now in a bandage though I know it is already fully healed. I carefully stand up and my sudden movement stirred the woman beside me. I was planning to leave and return to our mansion but I was seen by Shizuru before I am able to jump in the nearby window. _

"Where are you going?"

_I heard her spoke, her voice is neutral and I can't able to know her emotions but I can hear the fast beating of her heart. Maybe she's afraid or still mad at me. I heard she spoke to me again, asking me for an explanation but I can't answer it yet…_

"Why did you not stop me for stabbing you?"

_I didn't answer her, I'm afraid but I don't know from what. I remained silent and attempted again to jump off the window but I failed again. _

"Wait! Don't leave."

I hear her footsteps heading to me, my head cast down. I can't face her, since she knew already what I am. I'm not ready for an interrogation but if I must answer her then I can't do anything since she's the one who tried to kill me and saved me.

"There's a lot of questions I need to ask to you but you must rest first, your wound is not yet-"

"I'm alright. No need to worry."

_I let the bandage loose, revealing her no signs of stabbing at all. She didn't know why, but she had guessed that the brunette had offered her blood since she'll not able to recover without a help of blood. _

"I see, answer my question then. I'm not letting you leave this please, Natsuki."

_I cringed inwardly, so this is it, the start of my interrogation. For the first time I woke up, I see her eyes, no signs of fear just plain emotions. _

"What is it that you want to know? Please, don't think that I did this due to my guilt 'cause I didn't kill your parents the way you'd accused me of."

_I answered her silent question annoyingly. I was pissed at the same thankful. First, she tried to kill me but then she'll save me in the end. Second, I don't want to leave my sister alone and for me not thinking about the consequences was grateful and pissed at my stupidity. _

"Why did you save me? you could have at least killed me before."

"I care for you."

_It didn't cross my mind that I'll be able to repeat my so-thought last words before I lose consciousness but then, I did. _

"…"

"Now's my turn to ask you, why did you save me?"

_I walked in the window and jump but not go outside but to sit in the window sill. She then turned to the bed and sit. _

"I don't know. I'm…I'm scared…"

_I hear sobbed so I rushed to her side, trying to comfort my not-so-long ago killer. I know I care for this person but I didn't understand. No, I just don't care for this person but somehow, I'm starting to fall for her. I can see the irony between my actions and beliefs but I things got out of hand. I will promise to protect her from now on. I don't care if she rejected me. Hell, we can't be together as much I want to since she didn't love me. _

"Please, stop crying. Please."

I held her into my arms, soothing her and hugging her. I know that the next thing I'll do to her will lead me into my destruction but I didn't bother so I leaned in to her delicate lips and taste her. I felt her body became stiff, but it's weird that she didn't push me away every time I made contact to her. I just kissed her lips, enjoying the warmth of her lips into mine until I can't control myself and kissed her more. I was surprised as she kissed me back and pulled my head closer to her to deepen the kiss. I was totally lost in bliss that I pushed her back into the bed hovering over her. I just enjoy kissing her and her lips teasing my sharp fangs. I almost bite her neck when I pulled away and kiss her from her jaw line to her neck. I realized it before able to bite her so, I forcefully backed off. I'm afraid that if I continue this I might kill her. I'm a monster and no have rights to love. I stand up and my back facing her.

"I'm sorry."

"…"

I muttered an apology before getting my leather jacket since my shirt is nowhere to be found. Just before I wear my jacket, I heard her soft whisper.

"Please, don't leave me alone."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

next update would be…unknown. I'm busy so I'm very sorry. But I'll try to update people! ^^ I promise!

Ja ne,

Zen


End file.
